poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Shrek disbands Donkey, Ryan and Friends
This is the scene where Shrek disbands Donkey and the Technorganic Empire in Ryan and Crash meet Shrek. Donkey and our heroes fall asleep as Fiona is heard in the background Fiona: (as she picks petels from the flower) I tell him, I tell him not, I tell him, I tell him not. comes to the last petel I tell him. comes out of the windmill Shrek! Shrek, there's something I want... looks around but sees no trace of Shrek, all she can see are Donkey and the other sleeping along the grass. Just then, she sees the rising sun, and as the sun crests the sky Fiona turns back into a human. Just as she looks back at the sun she sees Shrek stomping towards her. Fiona: Shrek. Are you all right? Shrek: Perfect! Never been better. Fiona: I... I don't... There's something I have to tell you. Shrek: You don't have to tell me anything, Princess. I heard enough last night. Fiona: You heard what I said? Shrek: Every word. Fiona: I thought you'd understand. Shrek: Oh, I understand. Like you said, "Who could love a hideous, ugly beast?" Fiona: But I thought that wouldn't matter to you. Shrek: Yeah? Well, it does. (Fiona looks at him in shock. He looks past her and spots a group approaching.) Ah, right on time. Princess, I've brought a little something for you. Donkey and the team wake up as the soldiers walk in Donkey: What'd I miss? What'd I miss? Cody Fairbrother: Maybe a little. Lord Farquaad: Princess Fiona. Shrek: As promised, now hand it over. Farquaad: Very well, ogre. (Holds out a piece of paper) The deed to your swamp, cleared out, as agreed. Take it and go before I change my mind. (Shrek takes the paper) Forgive me, Princess, for startling you, but you startled me, for I have never seen such a radiant beauty. I am Lord Farquaad. Fiona: Lord Farquaad? Oh, no, no. (Farquaad snaps his fingers) Forgive me, my lord, for I was just saying a short... (Watches as Farquaad is lifted off his horse and set down in front of her. He comes to her waist) Farewell. Farquaad: Oh, that is so sweet. You don't have to waste good manners on the ogre. It's not like it has feelings. Fiona: No, you're right. It doesn't. Meg, the TE and Donkey watches this exchange with curiosity on their faces Farquaad: Princess Fiona, beautiful, fair, flawless Fiona. I ask your hand in marriage. Will you be the perfect bride for the perfect groom? looks up at Shrek, who simply turns his gaze away to look at the sheet Fiona: Lord Farquaad, I accept. Nothing would make.... Farquaad: Excellent! I'll start the plans, for tomorrow we wed! Fiona: No! I mean, uh, why wait? Let's get married today before the sun sets. Farquaad: Oh anxious, are you? You're right. The sooner, the better. There's so much to do! There's the caterer, the cake, the band, the guest list. Captain, round up some guests! is then put back on his horse as Fiona hops into the saddle behind him Fiona: Fare-thee-well, ogre. they head off back to Duloc Ryan F-Freeman: Shrek! Wait up! Sonant Nightfall: Are you just gonna let her get away? Shrek: Yeah. So what? Donkey: Shrek, there’s something about her you don’t know. Look, the Technorganic Empire and I talked to her last night, She’s.... Shrek: I know you talked to her last night. You’re great pals, aren’t ya? Now, if you guys are such good friends, why don’t you follow her home? Donkey: Shrek, I... I wanna go with you. Shrek: I told you, didn't I? You're not coming home with me. I live alone! My swamp! Me! Nobody else! Understand? Nobody! Especially useless, pathetic, annoying, Keyblade wielders, Pooh fans, 6 sirens, talking bandicoots, people from Ireland, some friends of Ryan and most importantly, talking donkeys! around and walk away Donkey: But I thought... Shrek: Yeah, you know what? You thought wrong! (Stomps off) Donkey: Shrek. Sir Daniel Fortesque: He walked out on us. Sci-Ryan: Category:Ryantransformer Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts